I've made a big big mistake
by aliqueen16
Summary: taking off from 4x23. What big big mistake did Nora make?What will need to be done to repair it? At what cost?How will Barry and Iris deal with parenthood?And can Team Flash ever catch a break?
1. Chapter 1

I've made a big big mistake

( **Hey guys! This came from the season 4 finale, the comics cannons and some youtube theories videos. Hope you enjoy!)**

Barry's pov

So our mystery girl just revealed herself to be mine and Iris's daughter from the future, Nora West-Allen. I was shocked. But I had to put that feeling aside for now, for she followed that very trippy introduction with a troubling statement "And I think I've made a big, big mistake."

Somehow, even though I've only known I had a daughter for a few seconds, I already developed a strong paternal instinct "Nora West- Allen, what have you done?" she wrung her hands together nervously, a hand then nervously rubbing her neck; the second mannerism inherited from me.

"I've always wanted to see your wedding in person; so I came; and my triplet siblings -" at this, I had to interrupt her, my breath hitched at my throat. The idea of one kid was scary enough. "TRIPLETS?" my future daughter nodded "Yeah, Don and Dawn. They wanted to come too,- interrupting her again, growing more nervous by the second; I spoke

"You can't just mess up with the timeline like that!" the rest of team Flash just gave me a look, since I've done that many times in the past and I replied " But I've learned my lesson! From experience, but now I know the complications and implications of that!" Iris spoke next, hand on my arm to calm me down

"Honey, let Nora finish. Go on, Sweetheart." biting her lower lip, my daughter went on "Anyway, I've made it to the right Earth and time, but Dawn and Don lost track of me along the way. I can't find them! There are so many different eras and Earths, how are we gonna find them?!"

My heart ached for my distraught daughter and lost kids, and I knew the only answer was risky and not ideal. Do what an Allen or West-Allen speedster does best and mess up the timeline some more by time travel. But we were up a creek without a paddle, for we had to search literally everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash season4 fic

Lost?

Dawn's pov

My triplet brother Don and I set out after our triplet sister Nora into the multiverse to go to the past on Earth 1. At least that was the plan in the beginning. Not long into the trip, we had completely changed our minds. We waited until Nora was a little ways ahead of us, then changed course to another Earth in the multiverse; earth 51. But, so we could hopefully escape from getting in trouble, we orchestrated everything to look like we accidentally got lost.

Earth 51 had always been a desired but forbidden destination of ours, since legend has it that Earth 51 is the equivalent to Area 51; with aliens and extraterrestrial creatures; dangerous and otherwise. Too bad Auntie Kara is on Earth 38… My thoughts are interrupted by my brother

"We're here!"

Finally. Earth 51! We peered around and saw creatures of all kinds. It was truly fascinating. Red, three eyed monsters with 5 pairs of wings; purple beasts with eyes on their hands, blue aliens that somewhat resembled human form, but with limy hands, six of them; that could leave someone defenselessly trapped and at their mercy. We wisely decided to keep away from them. We saw that there was a Big Belly Burger not that far away and decided to grab a bite to eat. We walked in and immediately things went south. I felt fear curse through me

"Don? Why is this place so dimly lit? Why did the doors lock on us? Why can't we get out?!" his eyes showed the same fear and panic " I don't know! Phase through!"

We tried, and it did not work. Then we noticed the power dampeners. Oh boy… I tried to maintain dominance and lack of fear in my voice, but it did not come out as confident as I would've wanted it to "What's going on?!"

Then I heard a voice I would have recognized in any universe and it sent shivers up my spine. They had an ET version of James Jesse, and, like its counterparts, this one too, was indeed evil. He smirked, that crazed look adorning his eyes

"What's going on, little lass; is that you fell for my trick! These blue human-looking ET's are scientists; and they have allied themselves with me to figure out exactly how speedsters do their thing and how I can stop them and remove their powers; then KILL them! I simply KNEW you two would come once you saw this was a Big Belly Burger… Tricked ya!"

We began to panic. We did not have our powers; the doors were locked, the blue men could immobilize us, and we were about to be experimented on. We should have never come here to Earth 51. Why do parents always have to be right?


	3. Chapter 3

Kiddie Chaos

Barry's pov

After hearing that my three future kids had come here purposefully; two now being lost on one of the most dangerous Earth's in the multiverse, I was pacing nervously around the Cortex, my heart aching for Dawn and Don. Having gotten my message, Wally returned from visiting some friends in Keystone; whooshing into the room and being warmly greeted by everyone. He then turned to me after being introduced to his niece from the future

" I will never get used to how trippy Central City is. Anyway, what's the emergency?" the one who answered was Nora herself, scratching her neck nervously. She got that from me. " My triplet siblings; Don and Dawn; are on Earth 51." he looked lost, so I elaorated " Kinda like Area 51 here; but the creepy aliens experiment on humans instead. Mostly metahumans. Why did they disobey what Iris and I had strictly told them not to do?" laughing, Wally retorted "Probably cause their parents aren't the golden behavior medal recipients either?"

Despite protesting, Iris and I knew the accusations held truth to them. Wally spoke again "So what can I do?" I replied "Cisco, Caitlin, Nora and I are going to go get them, do you think you can hold down the fort with Iris here while we're gone?"

Kid Flash and my beautiful wife spoke, smiling "Brother/ Sister crime fighting unit!" Once we were all suited up, Caitlin and Cisco stood near Nora and I, and I spoke "Now, Cisco!" he then opened a breech to Earth 51, the scariest Earth in the multiverse. I gulped, pulling my daughter instinctively closer. Time to find my two other kids...

We walked to a building labeled "Scientific Continuous Resourceful Advanced Metahuman research laboratories. S.C.R.A.M. Labs. Yeah, if I wasn't looking for my kids, I'd scram right here and right now. Especially since their tech for finding metas was way more efficient and fast than Harry's over on Earth 2... And they don't treat them like guinea pigs or lab rats there. Anyway, I subtly give Cait the signal to freeze everyone around us and all potential tech that could catch us; and she complies. Nora and I phase inside the building; quickly separating to find the speedster wing of their facility.

A few agonizing minutes later, I heard Nora's voice "Dad, I found the speedster wing!" I followed her voice to the top floor, and saw my children; frightened, dressed in torn and tattered clothing; shaking from the cold weather. Don Henry Joseph and Dawn Cecile were alive; but looked malnourished and dehydrated; and were trapped in a glass cage-like box. To get out of there quicker, Nora and I would phase from the outside and they would phase from the inside. The problem was finding the right frequency. It took an agonizingly and painstakingly slow 2 hours, but we finally found it. All four of us worked together and they were free in no time. All four f us hugged; not waiting to be safely back home. While Nora was a good mix between me and Iris, Dawn looked like someone cloned Iris and Don looked like a mini me. We hurried outside and Cisco opened a breech; allowing us to escape just in the nick of time.

Once we were safely back in STAR Labs, I rushed Don and Dawn to the med bay, Iris, Nora and Cait right behind me. My newly arrived kids smiled "Mama! Auntie Cait!" they both hugged them and Cait got to work replenishing their fluids and solids, as well as looking them over to make sure they were generally ok. Before I could lecture them very hypocritically about the dangerous consequences of time travel; we received visitors from Earth 2. No villains, not Harry or Jesse. Two saddened kids, boy and girl; approximately 2 years old; with a ... CPS agent? Before I could question any of what was happening; the agent, Naya Rivera; spoke "These are Grant and Candice; from Earth 2. You know their family. Lounge singer Joseph West; who was already dead; they lost their paternal grandparents Henry and Nora in a plane crash to Atlantis; and their parents died in the line of duty. Detective West was shot in the line of duty protecting her partner Lawton, and CSI Allen was struck by lightning on a jog. We found a will, and in it, due to your interaction with them; Barry; they felt their children would be safer with you and Iris; here on Earth 1." blinking a couple of times, I tried to wrap my head around things. What. Just. Happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Lullabies and baby cries

Barry's pov

Iris and I were still trying to process what had just happened; but were promptly brought out of our thoughts when Grant and Candice, babies born to our deceased Earth 2 counterparts, now put under our custody. Their wails just kept getting louder and louder;and the toddlers got more and more distressed. I hated seeing Grant and Candy like this; as did Iris. We looked at each other in despair as far as what to do when a light bulb went off in my head.

I was now holding both of them; Grant looking just like his biological father, and, consequently, me; same with Candy, Earth 2 Iris, and my Iris. Taking a deep breath and hoping my idea would work, I began rocking them and bouncing them on my hips and humming, until I recalled the right melody and started singing

"Ray of sunshine, sweet baby of mine, rest your fears, calm your tears. In the end, it's ok, we're with you all the way. If today you fall down, you'll get up, play around. Ray of sunshine, sweet baby of mine..." thankfully, that worked; and only when I startled out of my little world watching them; did I realize Nora, Dawn and Don had been singing with me, smiles now adorning their faces. I handed the twins to Iris and turned to my children from the future "What?" smiling, my girls replied "That lullaby. You sang it to us too." I smiled "Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" Don grinned " We already time traveled; we didn't want to add to the situation by telling you things that would happen and risk messing up the time line even more." at least they learned from my mistakes. A few of them, that is. That would have to do for now. I looked at the tiny sleeping babies in my arms and my smiling grown up children, then smiled at my wife and kissed her "I love you and our family." she smiled "I love you and our family so much."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Due to the overwhelming attention this fanfic has gotten in the past few weeks, especially from my faithful reviewer, Guest; I decided to write another chapter! Have a great day! Guest, thanks for giving me the idea to write another chapter and for always reviewing my work!)**

Barry's pov

As our sweet words were exchanged, I leaned in for a kiss from my wife; much to the disgust of our older children; but were cut short on the kiss due to our newly adopted infants, Grant and Candice awakening, and making us well aware of that fact by screaming piercing screeches right in my ear as I had been holding them. That sent me none too joyous reminders of many foes that rose against me using sound waves;but the ones more prominent on my mind were Earth 2's Black Siren and Earth 1's Pied Piper; aka Hartley Rathaway, a former STAR Labs employee,who, already having a prickly personality; went rogue after being fired; even worse after being affected by the particle accelerator.

As I shook those memories out of my head, Iris took the twins to feed them, then we all watched some movies to have some family time with the kids. Our peace did not last long though, not that it usually does anyway In the middle of our third movie, I heard a screech-like blast, followed by all the glass windows in our house shattering to smithereens. Instantly, I start to panic, as does my wife; and I motion for her and the kids to go to the basement. My mind was racing; at light speed at this point. We had a lot of enemies in a lot of different Earth's, so; we had a long list to pick from to name our culprit.

Then an all-too familiar snobbish voice could be heard from behind me "Missed me, Scarlet Knight?" anger cursing through my veins, I all but growled " Hartley..."


	6. Chapter 6

Pied Piper

 **(Guest. I wish you had an account so I would not have to say this for everyone to see, but I need to say this. I don't care if you come after me with your bitter hate, no matter how many times you fervently and desperately do it. But keep my friends and supporters out of it. I am the author, I am the one you are bashing. Do NOT call my friends retards, because they're not. Normally, I wouldn't even waste time to reply to things like hate, but once it got larger than just us; I had to intervene. In the future, remember who you really hate. Also, the choice is yours; but if you hate me and my writings that much; why are you still reading them? To get me down? It's not working, FYI. All that said, I truly do hope youhave a good day.)**

Barry's pov

As soon as I had realized who was behind all that vandalism, I quickly changed into my suit; much easier now with the ring; and sped out to meet him. He smirked "Aw, you actually showed up! You're still as dumb as you always were..." then he used his gauntlets and my frequency; and I soon was on the floor; struggling to rise again against the Pied Piper, which I slowly and painfully managed to do; wiped out even after Cisco managed to jam the frequency from STAR Labs and, consequently, destroy Hartley's go-to plan.

With that done, I ran. I ran away from my enemy as he took me for a coward "Run, Flash! You coward! You could never defeat-" he never got to finish, however; for what I was doing was running the distance needed to do my famous super sonic punch. Once confirming he was, indeed, knocked out; I sped him to the pipeline; then headed to the West residence, where Iris had gone with the kids to keep them safe. But, as time would continue to teach me; there is no such thing as relaxing, safety, or lack of chaos in my line of work. And my next foe was particularly good at toying with me and my emotions...

A few uneventful days had gone by when I thought I saw him again. HIM. Just the thought of him makes me convulse with anger. I thought I had seen the last of him on Earth-X. Pinning him against the wall, I yelled "Thawne!What are you DOING here?!"

He smiled that sickening signature smirk, and if I were anything like him he would be dead. He replied "Came back here for a while, wreak havoc on your life some more. Heard you have more kids now. You can thank me for that. I figured if I couldn't kill you, I could kill the next best thing. Your doppleganger and his wife. Leave babies orphaned. Thought it would tug at your heartstrings."

That was way more than enough for me; anger and guilt intertwining themselves within my heart "How DARE you?!" he shrugged "It was pretty easy; just like killing your mother."

That was the final straw. I charged at him, still with no intent of betraying my morals and killing him, but I wanted to take some sort of action. So I prepared to indulge into yet another battle with the Reverse Flash; but he had another agenda, simply smirking " See you sometime." and, with that, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Time

 **( Thank you so much for opening up and sharing your opinion on the more recent works on fanfiction, Guest. You have a right to your opinions and to voice them, sure; however no good is done when you voice them in a manner where you put people down. That was my point and I apologize for not stating it more clearly before. So you feel the authors could do better than how they are now, in general. We reached the point of your case, great. So state your opinion; but in a constructive way. Calling people profanities or simply saying they stink at writing won't help them get any better. I'm open to suggestions, but be cordial and specific, please. Put your criticism to good use and hopefully you can help get good results, the right way. I am so glad our conversations helped us get to the root of the problem. Have a very very good day and I look forward to seeing more specific and cordial suggestions from you.)**

Barry's pov

It was another normal day in Central City... Well, as normal as it gets, anyway. Especially with the situation Iris and I were currently facing; not to mention villains popping in and out of our paths on random. But tonight was different. Tonight it was going to be just me, Iris,Nora, Dawn,Don,Grant and Candice. Family night. It was a tradition we had started, a night meant for staying in, cuddled up together in the living room watching movies together. No matter what havoc wreaked the city, my family was a priority. If needed on those Friday nights, I would quickly speed out, deal with the issue, and return. But nothing was previously scheduled for nights such as these, especially since the Reverse Flash had appeared only a few days ago with the promise to return.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Iris kissed my cheek "The kids decided on a movie. Cars." nodding, I put it in and we got ourselves settled on the couch, Nora pressing play; cuddled up to my side; Dawn mirroring her actions on my enough, the popcorn had arrived, and we relaxed, making small talk while eating, eyes on the screen. It did not take long for the inevitable to happen.

Every movie night, sooner rather than later, all the kids end up asleep on me, toddlers and adults both. I don't mind though, I love it. Candice gave in first, quickly followed by Grant. About 30 minutes later, Don was out, head on my lap. My shoulders also were turned into pillows, Dawn falling asleep first, and lastly, Nora. The last two standing, Iris and I just looked at our unusual brood in amazement. Adopted kids from our doppelgangers from another Earth, and our triplets from the future. Wow. I smiled

" And then there were two..." Iris tried to contain, or at least muffle her laughter; which ended up backfiring. Than goodness all our kiddos were deep sleepers. My wife grabbed the remote and, since she was not the one being used as a pillow by 5 people; 3 being teens, and 2 infants; she changed the movie from Cars to my favorite musical of all time, Singing In The Rain by Gene Kelly. I smiled and she kissed me "You're welcome." I grinned "Thanks, Iris."

I love Family Night.

/

 **Short chapter, but I wanted to put some fluff in there**


End file.
